Entre espejos rotos
by Kitsune-Megamisama
Summary: Quiero contarles una triste historia... sobre OneeSan y un chico de mi familia llamado NejiNiisan... [NejiHinata]


**Notas de la Autora:**

Ohayou, Minna-San!

Aquí Kitsune realizando por fin su tan querido fic de "Entre espejos rotos" que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba hacer y me he dado cuenta que sigo siendo sumamente inmadura en la escritura, eso no puedo permitirlo, por lo que este fanfic es un intento de probarme a mi misma que realmente puedo superarme, me esforzaré al máximo para convertirlo en un excelente fic que merezca la pena ser leído por ustedes, queridos lectores.

Les recomiendo que antes lean las advertencias, ya que después no me haré responsable.

**Advertencias:**

No me malinterpreten, más que nada estas advertencias están creadas debido a todas las pequeñas experiencias que he tenido en el poco tiempo que tengo publicando fics.

1.- Los personajes principales son Neji, Hinata y Hanabi, por lo que la historia se encontrará centrada en ellos, más sin embargo será contada desde el punto de vista de uno solo (ya se darán cuenta de quien), por lo que este fanfic es un Neji/Hinata como pareja principal, con menciones de parejas secundarias que surgen a lo largo de la historia.

2.- El principal fin de hacer este fanfic es la de entretenimiento propio, por lo que no me hago responsable ante el tiempo en el que se realice las siguientes actualizaciones ya que se subirán los capítulos según mi propio juicio, sin embargo, me comprometo enteramente a que será completamente finalizado.

3.- El género o géneros son principalmente el Drama y el Romance, sin embargo pueden considerarse dos géneros muy importante que influyen en la narración que son la Angustia y la Tragedia, por lo que si usted disgusta o desagrada cualquiera de estas características descritas para los personajes interrelacionados absténgase de leer este fanfic.

Cualquier suceso dentro de la historia será en constancia de situaciones que rijan dichos géneros ya antes establecidos y cualquier contenido en el fic estarán fuertemente ligados a estos, considerando intensamente el final del propio fanfic.

4.- Este fic está estimado como un escrito para un público de mediana edad, sin embardo debido a que contiene escenas Lemon se pude reconsiderar su clasificación de edad para jóvenes y adultos.

Si para este entonces aún no sabe el significado del género Lemon, le diré que se trata de XXX de la cual se caracteriza por ser narrada explícitamente con fuertes detalles en todo las escenas y sucesos que se desarrolle.

Si usted es menor de edad o sensible a éstas escenas, puede omitir la parte que es señalada en el tercer capítulo. Si a pesar de esto usted ha decidido leerlo, será bajo su estricta responsabilidad.

5.- Se advierte que es un fanfic que contará de exactamente seis capítulos. Además de que no incluirá una continuación.

Sin más que exclamar espero su total comprensión y una sincera disculpa por tan complicadas y austeras peticiones.

**Dedicatoria:**

En está ocasión este fanfic está especialmente dedicado a Hyuga-Megumi y a Nayuki-Chan quienes son sólo algunas de las personas que me han apoyado desde mis humildes orígenes.

Les dedico este fic con el objetivo de comprometerme para crear un excelente fanfic que espero sea de su total agrado. Esperaré impaciente y con gusto sus opiniones, críticas o comentarios.

**Disclaimers:**

Todos los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Kishimoto Masashi y son usados para mero entretenimiento, sin plena ganancia económica, comercial, etc.

**Referencias:**

**-- **Diálogos

KPensamientos

Traducciones y aclaraciones (se encuentran al final del capítulo)

**Entre espejos rotos**

**Capítulo 1 **

**Reflejando**

_Y nosotros seguimos aquí..._

_Reflejando, entre espejos rotos._

_El amanecer es frío_

_tras una cortina de niebla y duda._

_El viento cruel las hojas__otoñales_

_desprende de sus ramas._

_El nido al descubierto._

_K.M._

_Pesadamente me levantaba de mi cama; aún no amanecía por completo, bostecé con pereza pues sabía que me encontraría ocupada desde muy temprano en un nuevo y extenuante entrenamiento impartido por supuesto por Otou-San. _

_Me dirigí al espejo, dispuesta a retirar de mis cansados ojos opalinos los últimos rastros de somnolencia que pudieran delatar mi actual estado, a Otou-San jamás le había gustado la indisciplina y ciertamente no quería causar esa impresión en mí. Froté mis ojos tratando de esconder las notorias cegueras en mi joven piel para después dirigirme al baño dispuesta a una renovante ducha que lograría cambiar mi estado de ánimo. _

_Fue justo ahí cuando escuché un resonante sonido golpeando con fuerza, retumbando la sensibilidad de mis oídos que debido a los años como kunoichi había adquirido, pero decidí no prestarle atención, después de todo era un hermoso amanecer y no creí que pasara nada que fuera merecedora de mi atención. _

_**Lo juro... no había indicios ese día, no estaba preparada para lo que sucedería más adelante.**_

_Nuevamente el golpe resonó en mis tímpanos que impredeciblemente percibieron, acompañados esta vez de un desesperado y agudo grito que erizó mi espalda, reconocía el timbre de voz. Rápidamente me acerqué a la ventana para mirar, pero los frondosos árboles no me lo permitieron, por lo que corrí apresurada buscando a Onee-San en su habitación que se encontraba junto a la mía, tan aprisa y escandalizada que ni siquiera toqué su puerta, me horroricé, Onee-San no se encontraba. La cama estaba perfectamente tendida, parecía que no había dormido en ella, sacudí mi cabeza en forma negativa, Onee-San jamás desobedecía a Otou-San en ninguna forma posible._

_**Que equivocada estaba...**_

_Sin perder más tiempo dirigí mis pasos aún torpes al corredor, justo donde había escuchado el arrollador aullido, podía sentir el eco rebotando por las paredes y mi piel erizada que permanecía en el mismo estado alerta, como si acaso fuera un gato despavorido. _

_Temía usar mi Byakugan, no sé por qué, pero de pronto el miedo me invadió, una extraña sensación de que algo insólito sucedía a mi alrededor me asaltó, que siempre había estado ahí, pero que jamás lo había percibido._

_Y los vi._

_Mi boca se sentía seca y rígida, quise hablar pero ningún sonido parecía salir de ésta, mi cuerpo se mantuvo en una dureza e inflexibilidad que jamás creía conocer, mi tez se volvió fría y pálida ante la extraordinaria escena y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa y la confusión. _

_Ahí frente a mi se encontraba Otou-San, con el rostro más severo, frenético y enardecido jamás visto en mi vida, mantenía fuertemente agarrado a Neji-Niisan por su cuello, levantándolo como si se tratara de un insignificante trozo de madera, con los labios deformados en un estoica mueca de odio y enterrando furiosamente sus uñas en la piel de Otou-San que no parecía desistir en soltar su agarre de su cuello. Muy cerca de ahí se encontraba Onee-San, se veía mucho más pálida de lo normal, de un momento a otro creí que se desmayaría por la agitación de su respiración y el descontrolado temblor de su cuerpo, pero no fue así. Rápidamente observé con mayor asombro cómo Onee-San intentaba desesperadamente detener a Otou-San y con gran cólera finalmente Otou-San soltó a Neji-Niisan para dirigir toda su atención a Onee-San que retrocedió aterrorizada._

- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVISTE HACERLO?!

_Escuché con gran claridad la iracunda voz ronca y descontrolada de Otou-San._

_Noté que Onee-San negaba silenciosamente con la cabeza, mientras seguía retrocediendo por el miedo reflejado en su fantasmal rostro debido al amenazante brazo de Otou-San que inesperadamente levantó para golpearla, pero Neji-Niisan ya había tomado el aire suficiente en sus pulmones, aprovechó la situación de distracción para conectar un preciso y fuerte golpe en sus costillas inferiores que derribaron a Otou-San por completo._

_Una parte de mi le agradeció la acción, pero la otra sólo se paralizó aún más. No comprendía nada de lo que sucedía, sólo me quedé petrificada sentada en el suelo de madera que brillaba y reflejaba mi propia figura atontada. Seguí mirando, Neji-Niisan posaba orgulloso y decidido frente a Otou-San que se recuperaba de aquel inesperado golpe, me pareció que quería proteger a Onee-San puesto que se había colocado entre ella y Otou-San. _

_¿Desde cuándo Neji-Niisan protegía tan recelosamente a Onee-San? _

_Me pregunté estúpidamente._

_Aún a pesar de su amenazante postura de superioridad que irradiaba Neji-Niisan, fue claramente sometido por la maldición "de la jaula" en su frente, dolorosamente era vencido sin que Otou-San moviera un sólo dedo. Había escuchado de cómo los integrantes de Souke podía castigar severamente a los miembros del Bouke, pero jamás fui testigo de tal acto que me pareció completamente repulsivo. _

- Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, lo que he hecho por Hizashi... ¡Me haces "ésto"!

_Habló Otou-San con gran ferocidad e inclemencia dirigiéndose descontroladamente a Neji-Niisan._

_De pronto Onee-San volvió a pasmarme al tantear delicadamente la frente de Neji-Niisan que no paraba de retorcerse por el impresionante dolor que parecía lo aplastaría y partiría por completo. _

- Detente... Onegai... Detente... Onegai...

_Escuché que repetía incesantemente las mismas palabras de su boca. _

_Pero advertí que Otou-San no parecía aún complacido de los desgarradores y lastimeros gritos que Neji-Niisan comenzaba a entonar desproporcionadamente, por el contrario, se acercaba con pasos decisivos e indignados, su rostro se trasformó en una expresión de enajenación nunca conocida por mí misma._

- ¡Otou-San!

_Gritó afligida Onee-San, con peligrosas lágrimas bordeando sus mejillas enrojecidas tanto por la desesperación como por la impotencia, o al menos esa fue mi propia especulación. _

_Al fin Otou-San se detuvo, desviando sus ojos que saltaban de furia para centrarlas justo en mí, percatándose por primera vez de mi presencia. Intenté pararme para marcharme, pero aún no lograba recuperarme de toda aquella imagen por lo que mis piernas no respondieron. Seguí mirando, mirando cómo aquellos desorbitados ojos blancos comenzaban a transfigurarse en unos más serenos, suprimiendo todo vestigio de emociones que habían sido desbordadas anteriormente. _

- No quiero volver a verlos nunca más en está casa.

_Dijo repentinamente Otou-San que insistentemente posaba su mirada en la mía, como si quisiera que le diera la razón, pero caminó pasando de largo sobre mi cuerpo postrado en el piso._

- Es hora de entrenar, no te retraces.

_¿Sólo eso podía decirme...?_

_Divisé a lo lejos a Onee-San que pretendía levantar torpemente a Neji-Niisan aún desorientado, descansando su cuerpo en uno de sus hombros para apoyarse mejor, por un segundo me observó con una desconcertante mirada que hasta ahora no he podido olvidar; una despedida marchita, una disculpa por lo visto y una suplica... para olvidarla. _

_Seguía sin comprender, la cabeza me abrumaba con miles de preguntas que desbordaban y se estremecían al no encontrar alguna razonable respuesta. Pero no seguí a Onee-San, no lo hice..._

_**Pero no había indicios... lo juro, y jurar es tan fácil que se rompe fácilmente ante el contacto de la violenta realidad.**_

---

En Konoha, un joven de 16 años caminaba lentamente junto a una chica de tan sólo un año menor, su prima.

- No podemos pedir alojo con alguno de nuestros conocidos. Debemos buscar un lugar donde podamos al menos pasar esta noche.- Explicó Neji indagando repetidamente con su perceptible mirada de un lugar a otro.

Hinata no contestó, pero igualmente imitó a su primo. Pasaron horas recorriendo cada calle y rincón que la aldea proporcionaba, no podían pagar ni un sólo hospedaje puesto que llevaban unos cuantos yenes de sus propios bolsillos que debían racionar para comprar algún alimento.

Comenzaba a atardecer y los chicos decidieron descansar en un banco de un solitario parque infantil, contemplando los vacíos columpios que se mecían por el simple contacto de la fría brisa que soplaba ese día para anunciar que el invierno al fin había llegado. Hinata dio un pequeño escalofrío, por lo que se acomodó lo más cerca que pudo del castaño a su lado. Neji se percató de su reacción por lo que alojó su brazo sobre los hombros de la Souke, tratando de transmitirle un poco de calor, Hinata se sonrojó pero recostó su cabeza en su hombro para descansar un poco su confundida cabeza. Así permanecieron unos momentos, juntos y abrazados como una pareja cualquiera, observando la tarde morir al mismo tiempo que lo hacían sus propios futuros.

- ¿Y a ustedes qué les sucede?

Los Hyuga se separaron bruscamente, completamente sonrojados, a pesar de que Neji intentaba disimularlo manteniendo una expresión seria.

- Anko-San... - Murmuró débilmente Hinata, completamente azorada y saludando con una cortés inclinación.

- Gomen, no quise importunarlos. - Dijo Anko con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios al percatarse que la distancia entre la pareja no había disminuido. - Pero me preguntaba sí sabías por qué Hanabi no asistió hoy al entrenamiento con el equipo.

- ¿Hanabi no se presentó...? - Contestó con gran extrañeza Hinata.

- Al parecer estás igualmente enterada que yo. - Habló malhumorada la Jounin. – Acepté entrenar a un equipo de Genins para la Academia Ninja, no convertirme en una clase de niñera... - Murmuraba para sí misma Anko, mientras soltaba un suspiro completamente resignada a hacerle una obligada visita a la mansión Hyuga.

- Y díganme¿no deberían estar ya en casa? - Preguntó curiosa la mujer con un dedo índice colocado en su boca.

- Éso no le incumbe.- Contestó lascivamente Neji, pero por el contrario Anko sonrió más ampliamente.

- Vamos, no deberías tomarlo tan en serio. ¿Acaso no tienen un lugar dónde quedarse? – Sonrió animadamente, mientras movía su mano de arriba hacia abajo como clara muestra de que era una sencilla diversión.

Ninguno respondió, Hinata fijaba su vista a una pequeña hoja seca a sus pies como si fuera mucho más interesante que la conversación y Neji arrugó su ceño mostrando claramente su enfado por la nueva interrupción.

- Con gusto les ofrecería mi humilde hogar, pero desgraciadamente soy demasiado desdeñosa y malhumorada por las mañanas, pero puedo recomendarles un sitio que nadie más conoce. Utilicen la cabaña que se encuentra en la colina alta a las afueras de Konoha. - Señaló Anko el lugar mencionado. - Les aseguro que nadie la utiliza, así que no habrá ningún problema. - Indicó la Jounin risueña.

Neji y Hinata se miraron un poco confundidos por la conducta de la mujer, pero la Souke sonrió dulcemente como muestra de agradecimiento.

- No sé porqué, pero por un momento me recuerdan a unos conocidos¿saben? - Habló inesperadamente Anko. - En fin, no quiero seguir perdiendo el tiempo. - Se despidió Anko levantando la mano mientras se retiraba tranquilamente.

- Les deseo suerte.- Murmuró con lentitud la Jounin.

Neji levantó un ceja y se cruzó de brazos mientras la observaba caminar, perecía que su mente había comenzado a trabajar con rapidez al escuchar las últimas palabras que había pronunciado aquella extraña mujer.

- Neji-Niisan... - Llamó preocupada Hinata al verlo tan serio.

- Estoy bien. - Contestó el Bouke sonriéndole para tranquilizarla, mientras acariciaba fraternalmente la cabeza de su prima que afirmaba animadamente. - Creo que deberíamos ir al lugar que mencionó.

---

_A pesar de los muchos intentos de concentración no pude efectuar correctamente el entrenamiento tan duro de Otou-San, lo observé por un momento para saber si se encontraba igualmente preocupado por Onee-San, pero se hallaba con el mismo gesto tranquilo y templado por lo que preferí desechar aquella improbable idea.__Otou-San me castigó al no haber terminado el entrenamiento por completo; por primera vez en mi vida, así que no pude salir para asistir a mi primera instrucción con Anko-Sensei y mis nuevos compañeros del equipo nueve, seguramente sería reprendida por ella al día siguiente._

_Seguí entrenando con insistencia, siendo cercanamente supervisada por Otou-San que parecía más severo e insistente que antes._

_Suspiré resignada, no podía dejar de pensar lo que había sucedido esta mañana y era éso lo que no me permitía concentrarme correctamente, a pesar de que no conocía muy bien a mi primo comprendí que Neji-Niisan había sido exiliado debido a su indudable insubordinación y me preguntaba qué podía haber hecho Onee-San para recibir el mismo terrible castigo. _

_Entonces escuché la agitación que rápidamente se acercaba al dojo, me detuve por unos momentos un tanto desconcertada al observar la inadvertida presencia de Mitarashi Anko, quien era la responsable de tal bullicio._

- Ohayou gozaimasu, Anko-Sensei.

_Saludé lo mejor que había aprendido de la cortesía de Onee-San que tanto envidiaba._

- ¿A qué debemos su... inesperada visita?

_Preguntó Otou-San contemplándola desdeñosamente, seguramente por la espontánea entrada, pero me sorprendió que Anko-Sensei sonriera maliciosamente. _

- He venido a hablar con usted, Hiashi-Sama. Simplemente no toleraré que Hanabi reciba un trato especial sólo por pertenecer al Clan Hyuga y créame que su desinteresada participación no le ayudará para las futuras pruebas que seguramente tomará.

_Contestó sin siquiera vacilar, sin evitarlo miré a Otou-San quien comenzaba a arrugar su frente por el seguramente enfado que le había causado el comentario._

- Sumimasen, Anko-Sensei. Prometo que no volverá a suceder.

_Decidí intervenir para deshacerme de Anko-Sensei mostrándome completamente arrepentida. _

- Tal vez pueda prestármela unos días como muestra de la sinceridad de sus disculpas.

_Se dirigió aún complacida hacia Otou-San que cautelosamente la miraba con desprecio._

- Hanabi, toma tus cosas y marchemos.

_Me habló desvaneciendo su sonrisa en un gesto serio, por lo que avisté a Otou-San para escuchar una segura y retumbante negación. _

- Haz lo que dice Anko-San.

_Ésto me sorprendió un poco, pero traté de reponerme por lo que me levanté con clara muestra de respeto para alistar los objetos necesarios, tenía entendido que Anko-Sensei había llevado a cabo hace algunos años la segunda prueba de Chounins; la prueba de supervivencia, así que debía prepararme lo mejor posible. _

– Y no olvides llevar un futón extra... para mí, por supuesto.

_Terminó diciéndome volviendo su expresión desvergonzada y cínica, este comentario me dejó profundamente intrigada mientras me alejaba, dejando a Otou-San junto a Anko-Sensei._

- Y dígame, Hiashi-Sama. ¿Dónde se encuentran su hija mayor y su sobrino? Quería felicitarlos por sus recientes ascensiones a Chounin y Jounin.- Preguntó ansiosamente, pero Hiashi no respondió, aún con el rostro austero y rígido. - Debe estar muy orgulloso de ellos¿ne? - Volvió a hablar con gran ánimo Anko notando que el otro hombre tensaba sus labios en una fina línea.

- Será mejor que sólo se concentre en Hanabi, ella es su verdadera gakusei y no tiene por qué interesarse en personas ajenas a sus propias responsabilidades.

- Ne... así que ahora considera a su propia hija y sobrino como... "personas ajenas".- Definió la mujer con falsa ingenuidad que visiblemente mostraba en su ladina sonrisa.

Hiashi la fulminó furiosamente con una mirada que irradiaba odio y desprecio reciamente contenidos y que inmediatamente erizó la piel de la despreocupada Jounin, pero ésta se sobrepuso para evitar revelar la pequeña incomodidad que le ocasionaba al seguir sonriendo.

- Seguramente tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no se preocupe, yo esperare a Hanabi... claro a menos que desee despedirse de ella.

El Souke soltó un irritado bufido, retirándose con una forzada inclinación de despedida y marchándose del lugar.

_- Pero que despreciable mirada... -_ Pensó para sí misma sentándose relajadamente en el suelo de tatami, soltó un lento suspiró para posteriormente formar su acostumbrada sonrisa socarrona.

_- Los integrantes de la familia Hyuga son sumamente interesantes, creo que será divertido ser Sensei después de todo.- _Volvió a maquinar Anko en su mente.

---

_Inmediatamente de terminar mi maleta, me percaté que era sumamente ligera, pero ésto no me preocupó en absoluto, tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar, demasiadas diría yo y volví a recordar las inverosímiles palabras de Anko-Sensei. _

"Y no olvides llevar un futón extra... para mí, por supuesto."

_Al fin la respuesta llegó a mí como un repentino golpe que electrizó mi cerebro. Con desesperación tomé otra maleta y con gran discreción me deslicé silenciosamente a las habitaciones de Onee-San y Neji-Niisan, comencé a guardar los objetos que a mi parecer eran los más necesarios; un poco de ropa que era más abrigadora a la que acostumbraban usar, algunos frascos de los apremiantes ungüentos de Onee-San, armas y herramientas Ninjutsu que les pertenecían a ambos y por supuesto los ahorros que habían logrado reunir gracias a las diversas misiones ninjas que ejecutaban día a día. Al terminar me di cuenta que la proporción del nuevo equipaje era un tanto llamativa debido al futón instalado en la parte superior, pero no me importó el riesgo así que bajé para encontrarme a una Anko-Sensei que no podía reconocer._

_Era cierto que aún no había convivido mucho tiempo con ella, pero se veía completamente diferente a lo que repetidamente veía de la experimentada y cínica Tokubetsu Jounin, ésa era su reputación perfectamente conocida por cualquier shinobi de Konoha, pero, justo en esos momentos mantenía una expresión nostálgica al contemplar distraídamente el pequeño amuleto que colgaba en la orilla del tejado y que tintineaba débilmente por la brisa que soplaba, se veía hondamente desconsolada, tanto que me pareció que lloraría en un instante, pero por supuesto éso no sucedió._

_¿Qué será lo que verdaderamente siente, Anko-Sensei?_

- Anko-Sensei, ya estoy lista.

_Le llamé con voz baja, ella viró su rostro que empezaba a recobrar su habitual estado animado._

- Muy bien, has hecho lo que te he pedido.

_Me dijo contemplando la desproporcionada mochila en mi espalda._

_Prontamente me marché siguiendo de cerca a Anko-Sensei, conociendo perfectamente la fría personalidad de Otou-San no lo busqué para despedirme. _

_Una vez fuera de la mansión y segura de las entrometidas e invisibles miradas de sus habitantes me acerqué a Anko-Sensei que pareció percatarse de mi acción desde mi partida._

- ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a Onee-San?

_Pregunté sin importarme su reacción o la razón por la que parecía estar enterada de la situación, necesitaba urgentemente ver a Onee-San, estaba preocupada por ella y no quería perder más tiempo._

- No debes ser tan impulsiva o podría causarte muchos problemas

_Me habló tranquilamente, pero esto sólo me enfureció. No tenía tiempo para ésto._

- ¿Dónde está?

_Nuevamente la interrogué esta vez con mi ceño fruncido y mi voz que se tornó tosca por mi terquedad, Anko-Sensei me miró con curiosidad mientras veía que dejaba escapar una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción._

- Camina de frente hasta llegar al Haya en la colina más alta y hallarás una modesta cabaña, ahí encontrarás a tu hermana, pero no olvides que aún me debes un día de entrenamiento así que no te retrases demasiado.

_Le agradecí profundamente con una pronunciada reverencia para correr lo más deprisa que mis piernas soportaban, seguí el camino descrito por Anko-Sensei hasta detenerme justo en la puerta. Traté de controlar mi respiración y toqué suavemente sobre la madera oscura que se abrió con resonantes y desagradables rechinados. Ahí frente a mí estaba Neji-Niisan que me observó tan analizadoramente que por un momento me pareció que conocería mis pensamientos, al fin me dejó pasar y no dudé un instante en buscar a Onee-San que se encontraba parada junto a una esquina, al mirarla no pude evitarlo, me acerqué rápidamente para colgarme en un fuerte abrazo totalmente arrepentida._

- Gomen nasai, Onee-San. No hice nada para ayudarte...

_Me disculpé completamente apenada por mi anterior gesto de desinterés que me pareció inexcusable. _

- Está bien Hanabi-Chan, no hiciste nada malo... por eso no tienes porqué disculparte.

_Susurró dulcemente Onee-San en mi oído, al mismo tiempo que correspondió mi abrazo con expresión maternal y comprensiva. Como siempre Onee-San se comportó tan tolerante y me perdonó aunque no lo merecía. _

_Entonces me separé de ella con una tímida sonrisa de gratitud y me dispuse a entregarle la pesada mochila que tendía de mi espalda. Onee-San me miró un poco confundida por lo que decidí explicarle._

- Traje algunas cosas... lo que pensé que eran realmente importantes.

_Revelé realzando mi sonrisa. _

- Arigatou, Hanabi-Sama.

_Me agradeció inesperadamente Neji-Niisan que se aproximaba a Onee-San y a mí, me sorprendió un poco este gesto pero igualmente asentí con la cabeza._

_Sin perder más tiempo Onee-San se dispuso a preparar la cena, mientras Neji-Niisan encendía una pequeña y perfecta hoguera en el patio._

- Iré a traer un poco de agua.

_Ofrecí mi ayuda para tomar una modesta cubeta que había encontrado dentro de la casa y dirigirme al río que se escuchaba pasar muy cerca del lugar, pero por alguna razón que desconocí Onee-San me detuvo._

- Descuida, Hanabi-Chan.

_Enseguida se marchó con la cubeta que anteriormente llevaba en mis manos._

_Miré a Neji-Niisan para intentar comenzar una charla, pero parecía indispuesto debido a su rostro duro y serio. Tardaron uno cuantos minutos y Onee-San aún no regresaba, comencé a ponerme nerviosa por su deshabitual retraso, parecía que Neji-Niisan había leído mi mente pues se había levantado con visible preocupación._

- Buscaré a Hinata-Sama.

_Neji-Niisan se marchó sin siquiera esperar mi respuesta, pero no me sentí ofendida por ésto. Comencé a observar con detenimiento las llamas que se apiñaban juntas frente a mí volviéndome a recordar las palabras de Otou-San que comenzaron a zumbarme en mi cabeza._

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo?!"

"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, lo que he hecho por Hizashi... ¡Me haces "ésto"!."

" No quiero volver a verlos nunca más en está casa."

_De pronto una idea brotó intensamente. ¿Acaso Onee-San había intentado... matar... a Otou-San con ayuda de Neji-Niisan? _

_Repasé las oraciones y expresiones de los tres involucrados con total cuidado y me percaté horrorizada que concordaban perfectamente a la situación imaginada, pero me negué rotundamente reprochándome a mi misma por mi falta de confianza a mi hermana. Onee-San jamás haría algo así... ¿o si...? _

_No tardó mucho para que Neji-Niisan volviera extrañamente solo._

- ¿Dónde está Onee-San?

_Le pregunté claramente preocupada y enfadada por su actitud._

_Neji-Niisan no me respondió e inmediatamente me dirigí a la misma ruta que había recorrido Onee-San, pero Neji-Niisan tomó mi mano para detenerme. Me enfurecí con él, había protegido a Onee-San de Otou-San, pero ahora parecía no importarle y ésto me confundía enormemente._

- Hinata-Sama está bien, sólo está probando un poco de agua... para sí misma.

_Me habló con una gran serenidad que me impresionó, soltó mi mano y me resigné a esperar a Onee-San igualmente como lo hacía Neji-Niisan._

_Por segunda vez pretendí iniciar alguna conversación que pudiera irrumpir el incómodo silencio y me atreví a hablar a pesar de no conocernos muy bien._

- Ehh... ¿Te encuentras bien...? Me refiero a tu... eh... marca en la frente.

_Neji-Niisan siguió callado por lo que proseguí con mi cometido, pensé que tal vez lograría mejores resultados cambiando de tema._

- Parece que este invierno será muy frío... Ojalá que este año pueda nevar... me gustaría mucho...

_Me corté pues Neji-Niisan parecía absorto en sus propios pensamientos, por lo que decidí no molestarlo más pero el recuerdo de la mañana aún se encontraba muy presente en mí._

- Neji-Niisan, arigatou... por proteger a Onee-San.

_Le dije sonriéndole agradecida, pero parecía que a Neji-Niisan le había desagradado el comentario al formar una insolente sonrisa en sus labios y una expresión arrogante y molesta en su rostro, así que giré mi cara con enfado. Estaba tratando de ser sincera con él y Neji-Niisan sólo se burlaba de mi franqueza. _

- Gomen nasai... por mi retraso.

_Por fin Onee-San había llegado._

- Onee-San, estaba comenzando a preocuparme.

_Le dije con tono recriminatorio en mi voz, pero Onee-San me sonrió tan cariñosamente que me olvidé por completo de mi anterior disgusto._

_**Mentira, los indicios estaban ahí... por todas partes y yo tan ciega para verlos.**_

_Después de unas horas nos encontrábamos cenando lo que Onee-San había preparado, a pesar de que el estofado sabía muy bien no me sentía completamente tranquila, así que pensé que ya era hora de hablar_

- Hinata...

_Le señalé por su nombre para llamar su atención y que claramente se había sorprendido. _

- … ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

_Dije con una sencilla pregunta que Onee-San no quiso responderme por lo que decidí ser insistente._

- ¿Por qué Otou-San hizo eso¿Ocurrió algo realmente grave¿Qué es lo pasa entre ustedes y Otou-San¡¿Onee-San, por qué no me contestas?!

_Comencé a desesperarme al no encontrar respuestas de la única persona que pensé podría brindarlas._

_-_ ¿Serías capaz alguna vez de... aborrecerme?

_Esa pregunta me paralizó, no entendía por qué me preguntaba éso. Creo que Onee-San vio mi confusión ya que me sonrió lo más dulce que pudo, pero su sonrisa se volvió melancólica._

- Sumimasen Hanabi-Chan, pero no puedo responder tus preguntas.

_Rápidamente distinguí miedo y caos en sus opalinos ojos, así que me quedé callada volviendo a retomar mi tarea de terminar el estofado que comenzaba a enfriarse en mi plato. Ya más tarde me despedía para dirigirme con Anko-Sensei._

- Onee-San, con respecto a tu pregunta... escúchame bien, yo jamás podría odiarte, porque eres mi hermana.

_Le respondí seriamente para abrazarla por un momento._

- Hanabi-Chan...

_Murmuró quebradamente en su voz y le sonreí para animarla. Onee-San comprendió mi acción y me correspondió como siempre lo hacía: con una cándida sonrisa._

- Neji-Niisan, sé que... no nos conocemos bien pero, quisiera que cuidaras de One-San.

_Le pedí con sumisión evitando que fuera a confundirse con una orden. _

_Por unos segundos, Neji-Niisan me miró sobriamente con sus densos y profundos ojos que sentía me taladraban por dentro, pero me mantuve firme sin desviar mi mirada a la de él, entonces Neji-Niisan se cruzó de brazos y soltó una sarcástica sonrisa._

- Siempre lo hago, es mi principal prioridad.

_Al escucharlo me sentí aliviada, por lo que finalmente me despedí de ellos con una mano levantada al cielo._

_---_

Neji y Hinata entraron a la cabaña, pues el clima comenzaba a enfriarse. Desempacaron los objetos que había en la mochila y cuidadosamente los guardaron entre sus cosas.

– Mañana buscaremos un mejor lugar para vivir.- Comentó Neji al tomar su preciada Tanto además de su pesada cartera.

Hinata asintió suavemente, mientras colocaba el futón en el suelo.

- Sólo... sólo hay un futón... - Susurró azorada la Souke.

- Utiliza el futón, yo dormiré en el suelo. Sólo será una noche. - Dijo Neji quien salía del lugar para permitir que se cambiara de ropa su prima.

El castaño esperó pacientemente recargando su espalda sobre la puerta cerrada, observando las miles de estrellas que comenzaban a brillar con más intensidad debido a la cerrada oscuridad de la noche.

- Neji-Niisan... ya... ya puedes... entrar.

Al escuchar a Hinata, el Bouke entró sin mayor interés. La Hyuga se encontraba parada con una blanca y larga bata de noche, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Neji a comparación de ella, sólo se quitó los zapatos de Shinobi negros y su ropa más pesada que llevaba puesta.

- ¿Sucede algo, Hinata-Sama? - Preguntó al verla sumamente nerviosa.

- Ah… yo… yo… – Comenzó a mascullar, mientras se intensificaba su sonrojo.

- Puedo irme, si es que te incomoda mi presencia.- Dijo Neji, volviendo a tomar sus ropas para alistarse e irse.

- Iie.

Neji la miró para corroborar que había escuchado correctamente, mientras su prima comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos sin darse cuenta.

- Lo que quiero decir... es que... ya no es necesario que... sigas haciendo "éso".

- ¿Estás segura?

Hinata asintió tímidamente, mientras se recostaba en el futón, Neji la imitó acostándose en la orilla de la colchoneta para brindarme mayor espacio a su comodidad y se giró dándole la espalda a su prima para fijar sus ojos en la pared frente a él. Pronto sintió que un menudo cuerpo se aproximaba al suyo para descansar apoyándose en su espalda.

- ¿Te arrepientes de lo que ha sucedido? - Susurró Neji con voz suave y sombría.

Hinata enderezó su cuerpo para mirarlo, pero Neji no se inmutó por ésto.

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? - Interrogó la Souke claramente turbada, pero su primo no dijo nada.

Neji seguía concentrado en la vieja y roída pared de madera, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que debía decir alguna respuesta su mente se nubló confundido.

- Me viste llorar… ¿verdad? - Dijo Hinata tristemente.

- Estabas tardando demasiado para traer el agua y me intranquilicé... no era mi intención espiarte. - Explicó Neji sin desviar su vista del muro.

- Iie, algún día iba a pasar ésto... lo sabíamos perfectamente. - Negó con la cabeza Hinata y Neji al fin rodó su cuerpo para observarla, contemplado sus grandes y gentiles ojos que mostraban sinceridad en sus palabras.

Enseguida Hinata recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su primo, cerrando sus manos en puños prendidos en las cotidianas ropas del joven.

- Lloré porque... a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento… porque soy una mala persona... al quererte de esta manera… - Hinata rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, enterrando su cara en la camisa de Neji.

- No digas eso. - Dijo Neji con tono severo.

- Pero… - Hinata alzó su cara aún con lágrimas surcando su piel.

Neji tomó gentilmente el rostro de la chica para acercarla a sus labios, bebiendo con delicadeza cada lágrima que brotaba de sus ojos hasta que ya no hubo más que pudiera tomar, por lo que el castaño le sonrió afectuosamente.

Hinata sintió su cara encenderse por la sangre que subía a sus mejillas, mientras su palpitar comenzaba a acelerarse, ablandó su rostro pasando de uno confundido a otro nostálgico.

- Ai… shitteru… Neji-Niisan…

El joven la abrazó fuertemente, mientras Hinata volvía a enterrar su rostro en su pecho. Neji cerró los ojos escapando de él un lamentable suspiro.

- Aishitteru, Hinata-Sama.

---

_Corrí apresura directamente a la casa de Anko-Sensei, me sentía fortalecida al saber que Onee-San se encontraba bien, a pesar de las circunstancias las cuales desconocía por completo._

_De pronto, sentí una presencia que me pareció peligrosa. _

- ¡¿Quién está ahí¡¡Muéstrate!!

_Grité con autoridad. _

_Frente a mí, surgiendo de las profundas sombras apareció un hombre sumamente conocido, intenté mantenerme lo más serena posible a pesar de la repentina aparición._

- Konban wa, Otou-San.

_A pesar de saludar con la habitual cortesía, Otou-San se mantuvo impasivo sin decir absolutamente nada, lo que me incomodara enormemente al comenzar a pensar lo peor que podría pasar ahora, seguramente me había seguido sin darme cuenta. Bien hecho Hanabi¡eres una gran tonta!_

- Con su permiso, Anko-Sensei debe estar preocupa.

_Mentí sin saber con exactitud si Anko-Sensei me esperaba a pesar de mi tardanza.__Me incliné con una muestra de respeto para seguir mi marcha, no pude siquiera mirar de frente a Otou-San. _

_¿Cómo podía hacerle ésto a Onee-San? _

- Sé que estuviste con Hinata.

_Mis sospechas fueron acertadas, me giré para ver a Otou-San mejor. No dije nada esperando que él hablara primero, pero no lo hizo lo que me irritó considerablemente._

- ¿Te dijo Hinata la razón por la que la rechacé a ella y a Neji?

_Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, fruncí mi ceño pues visiblemente aún desconocía los detalles de aquella cuestión._

- Iie

_Negué como si no me importará, pero Otou-San bufó con fastidio._

- Por supuesto que no lo haría...

_Susurró más para sí mismo que para mí._

- ¿De qué hablas…?

_Pregunté intrigada, pues nuevamente las preguntas revoloteaban en mi cabeza._

- ¡¿Aún no te das cuenta de lo que pasa, Hanabi?!

_Me reprochó con voz sumamente dura._

– ¡Hinata y Neji son amantes!

_Mi rostro se torció por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Era imposible que Onee-San y Neji-Niisan..._

- Mentira... es imposible que Onee-San y Neji-Niisan…

_No pude terminar la frase ya que inmediatamente otras se filtraban por mi cabeza en su lugar._

"¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo?!"

"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti, lo que he hecho por Hizashi... ¡Me haces "ésto"!"

_Enseguida asimilé lo que realmente sucedía y sentí asco por ésto. Sin darme cuenta de mis propias reacciones que se reflejaban en mis distorsionadas muecas, cubrí mi boca con una de mis temblorosas manos para evitar la convulsión revolverse en mi estómago._

_**Mi segundo error, el que jamás he podido perdonarme ni me perdonaré.**_

- Vergüenza, no representan más que la vergüenza de nuestra familia. No permitiré que eso suceda, no permitiré que esa humillación caiga en nuestros hombros y nos degrade por el ultraje que se han atrevido a cometer.

_Se acercó tomándome el rostro con sus callosas manos, sujetándome con fiereza para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos entornados en mí. _

- …Antes prefiero que sus almas no puedan volver a ver la luz del sol y que lloren sangre y miedo.

_Habló Otou-San con lentitud y crueldad asustándome por segunda ocasión ese día por sus palabras llenas de demencia. Enseguida Otou-San me soltó conservando la misma expresión trastornada y se giró dándome la espalda._

- Olvida que alguna vez tuviste una hermana o un primo... murieron el día que se atrevieron a desafiar nuestras ennoblecidas normas. A partir de ahora me encargaré personalmente de ellos.

_Bruscamente Otou-San se desvaneció de la misma manera que había aparecido. _

- Ésto no puede estar pasando... es un sueño. Me niego a creerlo...

_Sentía mi cabeza dolorosamente explotar y mi estomago se estremeció arrojando por fin los restos de alimentos que no habían sido asimilados por mi cuerpo.__Después de unos minutos de seguir vomitando el estofado que anteriormente había disfrutado, me repuse con dificultad para volver con Onee-San, pero volví a nausearme. _

"¿Serías capaz alguna vez de... aborrecerme?"

- Onee-San...

_Me desplomé pesadamente sobre el suelo al no saber con exactitud qué debía hacer, me percaté que volvía a fallarle a Onee-San y mi vista comenzó a nublarse, recogí mis piernas para abrazarlas escondiendo mi rostro entre ellas por el encogimiento de no volver a hacer nada por mi Onee-San. _

_No pude evitarlo y me escondí en mí misma, engañándome que mañana todo volvería a ser como antes._

_**¿Qué no había indicios...? Mi primer error fue creer que no existían.**_

**Fin del primer trozo**

Otou-San: Padre

Kunoichi: Mujer ninja

Onee-San: Hermana mayor

Gakusei: Estudiante

Tokubetsu Jounin: Jounin especializado más allá de las técnicas acostumbradas que caracterizan a un simple Jounin.

Tanto: Se trata de un espada más pequeña que la cotidiana katana de samurai, éstas son las espadas usadas comúnmente por los ninjas.

Souke: Familia principal o casa principal

Bouke: Familia secundaria o casa secundaria

Aishitteru: Te amo

Konban wa: Buenas noches


End file.
